


never forgotten

by DesertLily



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo dies of old age, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Funeral, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Letters, M/M, Post-Hobbit, Post-Lord of the Rings, Reflection, Trans Frodo Baggins, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Bilbo Baggins dies peacefully in his home a month before his eleventy-first birthday.  He leaves behind a nephew and a forgotten love half a world away.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield (past)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	never forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I keep writing bittersweet Bagginshield fics involving letters. Also, I am so ride-or-die for trans Frodo tbh. A (slightly late) fic for the 'funeral' whumptober prompt

Frodo Baggins didn’t really register much of his uncle’s funeral. Not really. It certainly happened and he was certainly there but apart from that? Nothing. It was full of ‘I’m so sorry for your loss’s and ‘Bilbo was a wonderful hobbit. He’ll be missed’. They were all hollow words. None of them had meaning. They were from hobbits who hadn’t ever truly gotten to know Bilbo. The only family whose words held any true emotions were the Gamgees. They had been good to Frodo and Bilbo. They were friends. They understood Frodo’s loss. 

Most hobbits had simply written Bilbo off as ‘Mad Baggins’. But he wasn’t made to Frodo. To Frodo, he was Uncle Bilbo. He was the one who had spent so many years raising him; on keeping him safe. He was the one that managed to convince the Shire that Drogo and Primula had never actually had a daughter; they’d had a son. He had raised Frodo as if he were his own. He had told him stories of dragons and mountain kings. He had introduced Frodo to Gandalf the Grey, the wizard from his stories. Gandalf had stopped by exactly a day after the funeral, offering Frodo his condolences. Gandalf had offered his condolences along with a “There are a great many that will feel the loss of Bilbo Baggins.” Frodo didn’t entirely know what he meant. 

When Gandalf finally took his leave, he left Frodo with a letter. Inside was an address that he requested Frodo send a letter to about Bilbo’s passing - at his own pace, of course. The wizard did not try to hasten his grief. Gandalf had also taken an interest in the golden ring Bilbo had kept from his travels. He had promised Frodo he would come back with research on it. But Frodo hadn’t cared. Not entirely. 

The envelope Gandalf gave him lay forgotten on the mantelpiece for exactly two weeks before Frodo finally brought himself to open it. He hardly understood his own grief - let alone how he could express it to some stranger! But if Gandalf insisted it was someone important to Bilbo then...he’d have to trust him. He had no other choice. Not really. Frodo was confused at first when he saw the address. It had to be some sort of mistake. That couldn’t be right. But Frodo doubted the wizard made many mistakes. 

Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain 

To be delivered to Dale and taken from there to the dwarven kingdom of Erebor with the utmost urgency. 

As far as Frodo was aware, Thorin Oakenshield had died. At least, that was how Bilbo told the story. The line of Durin ended during the Battle of Five Armies. There should have been no one for the letter to be sent to. Unless...Unless something had happened. Unless Bilbo had changed the ending. For whatever reason, his uncle had been unable to admit that Thorin was alive. Though, Frodo knew enough of heartbreak to see the look in Bilbo’s eyes whenever the king was mentioned. Perhaps that was the real reason the story changed. Thorin Oakenshield had done something terrible to the heart of Bilbo Baggins. 

With great reluctance, he found himself beginning to write out a letter. It was addressed to ‘Mr Oakenshield’ for Thorin was not his king and Frodo had little respect for a man that had clearly hurt his late uncle so terribly. 

_ Dear Mr. Oakenshield and all those whom it concerns,  _

_ I am writing to inform you of the passing of Mr. Bilbo Baggins three weeks prior to this letter being sent. Though, I am uncertain as to when it will reach you. I am partially aware of your prior relationship with my uncle and it is through a mutual acquaintance that I was asked to send you this letter. Out of politeness, I will say I hope it reaches you in good health.  _

_ Bilbo died peacefully in his sleep. Age had been quickly catching up to him in recent years and it was an inevitably we all knew was coming. One hundred and ten (or eleventy as some have taken to calling it) is a commendable age for a hobbit. Very few of us make it that far. He lived a good life, spending his final years both raising me and writing down tales of the time he spent with you. Though, this letter is evident enough that Bilbo certainly changed the ending of the version he told me.  _

_ If Bilbo was your friend, then I am sorry for your loss and it is one I also share. If Bilbo was not, then let it be known I hold the deepest of dislikes towards you.  _

_ Yours (mostly) sincerely,  _

_ Frodo Baggins  
_ _ Nephew of Bilbo Baggins and sole inhabitant of Bag End.  _

Frodo never thought he would hear back from the letter and he never thought he would want to. When he became the ringbearer, all thoughts of the letter were lost to him. All the way to Mordor and all the way back home, it only crossed his mind once. Before they left Rivendell, Gimli had confronted him with a simple hug and the claim that the loss of Bilbo was one all of Erebor felt. Frodo hadn’t understood at first. Not until he found out who Gimli’s father was. Gloin, one of the dwarves Bilbo had travelled with to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. On their journey, Frodo found himself sharing stories of Bilbo and Gimli was always eager to listen. 

It was two years after Frodo returned to the Shire that twin knocks rang out on his front door. Outside of his closest friends and those he had once travelled with, Frodo did not get many visitors. Why would he? To most hobbits, Frodo was just as strange as his uncle had been. Hobbits did not care that he had destroyed the One Ring. They just cared that he had come back changed; come back  _ different _ . He was no longer by any means a ‘respectable hobbit’. Neither were Sam, Merry, or Pippin but they were all far more than okay with that. They had met those that treated them as heroes (even if Frodo would never truly see himself as once) and they had seen all of Middle Earth saved. That was worth far more than any respect from the residents of the Shire. 

When Frodo opened the door, he knew exactly who stood behind it. They were two dwarves, similar enough in appearance that they could perhaps pass as twins as someone didn’t know any better. One with light hair and the other with dark. Frodo imagined they were still in their prime by dwarven standards but they were near-ancient by hobbit ones. He knew their names even before they introduced themselves. 

“Fili,” began the blonde, “and Kili. At your service.” The dark haired dwarf introduced himself before the last sentence was said in sync, followed by a bow. “You must be Mr. Boggins.” 

He couldn’t help it. He let out a soft laugh. “Baggins. Frodo Baggins, at yours.” Frodo corrected them softly. Though, from the looks on the brothers’ faces, he suspected they may already know.”You’re lucky I just put the kettle on. I suppose you should both come in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
